


Wanna Hear You Whisper

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>do you remember the first time i kissed you here</i> he asks, trailing his lips along the nape of your neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Hear You Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> _come on, come on_  
>  _move a little closer_  
>  _come on, come on_  
>  _i wanna hear you whisper_  
>  {counting crows // accidentally in love}  
> 

_do you remember the first time i kissed you here_ he asks, trailing his lips along the nape of your neck.

 _mmm_ you say in agreement from between his legs, resting your hand on his knee, pressing your shoulders into his chest ever so slightly. _tell me about it again._

 _it was a tuesday_ he says between little wet, nipping kisses just below your ear. his fingers linger where his lips once were. _we'd been shooting scenes all day and we were exhausted and you said 'i'm tired of calling each other sam and dean' as if we could just stop any time we wanted, and then you invited me back here to watch t.v. for a while._ he swipes his tongue along the bottom of your earlobe, and you shiver. _we sat on this very couch, and you stretched your arm out behind me, like a fifteen-year-old on his first date._

 _mmm_ you say again, because you remember how foolish you felt. one hand lands on your hip, and his mouth is hot and wet against your ear.

 _i thought it was adorable, to be honest. which is why i kissed you five minutes later._ his fingers drift underneath the elastic of your boxers, dance on the back of your neck in meaningless rhythms. they're all warm and rough, and you arch your back ever so slightly. _you tasted like french bread and onions, and i liked it._

you shift yourself down so that the back of your head is against his adam's apple and your shoulders rest against his chest. much better.

_and you, you moaned into my mouth, which only made me even more turned on._

you whimper feebly inside your own mouth, because his fingertips are pressing against that patch of skin just next to your cock.

 _yeah_ he says _just like that_ and you swear that you feel his cock twitch against your spine.

 _and then what happened_ you whisper after a minute, because he's forgotten that he's the one telling the story this time. he takes a sharp breath in and you wriggle against his warm, soft belly.

 _and then_ he says, leaning in so close to your ear that he's practically inside your head _i fucked you, deep and long and hard over the edge of this couch, your face pressed into this cushion i'm sitting on right now. you begged, you pleaded, you said, no no don't stop don't stop, and so while i fucked you, i leaned over and dragged the inside of my lip on your neck, like this_ [he demonstrates on your jawline, all wet and slippery] _and then i kissed you, right here_ [he presses his fingers that aren't down your pants to the bare spot of skin below your hairline on the back of your neck] _and right as i was about to come, i took your cock, your swollen, hard-for-me cock, and i did this to it._

 _mmm_ you say as his fingers wrap around your cock, teasing it with light, loose strokes. his other hand reaches down your collar and ghosts over your nipples, first one, then the other. you sit up again, and his hand comes out of your shirt while the other tugs at your cock. you close your eyes and lean your head back, and it rests on his shoulder, your cheek flush against his.

 _do you remember_ he says into your shoulder, and it's not really a question. you're both locked in a rhythm now, your cock moving inside his fist and your ass rubbing against his erection [he gasps every time as if it was the first time], as your hips buck involuntarily. and then you're coming, hot and hard and all at once, into his hand, into your jeans, and then he whimpergrunts into your ear and his chest shudders against your shoulders and he presses his crotch up against your ass, and when he exhales, you're reminded vaguely of the quiet, pink nothingness after an afternoon thunderstorm.

his hands stays where it is, all sticky and covered with you, and you reach back blindly to press your palm against his cheek, but miss and grab his ear instead. so you pull his head down, until your lips are next to his ear in some bizarre, half-upside-down arrangement and whisper _you left out my favorite part._

 _what's that_ he breathes against the underside of your chin.

you push your nose into the space beneath his ear. it's warm and dry and smells like him. _the part_ you say, teasing the bump of his jawbone with your lips _where i kissed you back._

he turns his head and cups your jaw in his clean hand and, despite the awkward angle, brushes his lips against yours. _i'll have to remember for next time_ he says, and kisses you, softly.


End file.
